


Not what it looks like

by Sunja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is not subtle, Multi, The Clones love gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunja/pseuds/Sunja
Summary: After Hunter witnesses Anakin's attempt at subtlety, he wants to tease Rex about it a little. Turns out things aren't quite what they look like.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker (one sided), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> I have Clone Wars Fever and I have a thing for Rex/Anakin. Then I saw a post on tumblr on how THAT conversation must have sounded to hunter and well...

“Sooooo….”, drawls Hunter as he sits down next to Rex by the fire. The rest of the Bad Batch are a few meters away, Tech is checking his and everyone’s gear, Crosshair has left to shoot some dinner and wrecker seems to be dozing. General Skywalker is off ‘scouting’, which is basically code for he wants to be alone. Rex is sitting by the fire. He’s holding his helmet in his hands, staring into the back of his visor from the wrong side and lost in thought. 

He glances over as Hunter makes himself comfortable. 

“Hm?”, he asks with a grunt. He isn’t really in a talking mood. He’s thinking about Echo and Fives. Not only them, but also Hardcase, Waxer, Tup… So many Vode he has lost. It’s why he barely leaves Cody’s side anymore when he can help it and why Jesse and Kix follow him around like lost puppies. Because they’ve been through so much together. And they are the only ones left. 

Hunter, however, seems to be in a much better mood. Of course, their team doesn’t really take losses. And they don’t care much for regs anyways. 

“So, you and the General?”, he asks with a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows.

“...what?”, asks Rex belatedly, like a deer in the headlights. Is Hunter asking him if he and Skywalker are a thing? Why would he even think that?

“Really? Nothing?”, Hunter asks. “After that conversation this morning, I thought for sure you were going to go have a quick one before we left.”

Oh. _Oh_. Now Rex gets it. Skywalker really has the subtlety of a punch in the face. He groans as he realizes how that conversation must have sounded to anyone who didn’t know them. 

He shakes his head and chuckles. “Right. General Skywalker isn’t really great at being subtle.”, he admits. “But that wasn’t what it looked like.”

“Uh-huh.”, Hunter nods. “Sure.”

Rex sighs. “Alright. This is supposed to be a secret, but it’s not like Skywalker is good at keeping it, so…” He pauses for dramatic effect. “The General is married and that was him asking me to cover for him while he calls his wife.”

Now it’s Hunter’s turn to look surprised. “Really? His wife… Who is she? Another Jedi?” At least gossiping runs in the whole GAR and not only in the regs, Rex thinks. 

“No. It’s Senator Amidala.”, he answers with a smirk of his own, only to see Hunter’s face. Yeah, Rex has seen the pinup art of the Senator on the nose of the Bad Batch’s ship. 

Hunter’s eyes widen in surprise. He looks away. “Damn. Well at least he’s got good taste.”

Rex laughs. “When he saw your nose art I had to talk him down from making you wipe it off before we left.”

“Ah.” Hunter chuckles too. “I was wondering why he was in such a bad mood back there.”

They sit quietly for a few minutes. The silence is much more bearable now. Hunter has successfully distracted Rex from his misery minutes ago. Now he can’t stop thinking about all the dumb shit Skywalker has said and done just to have some alone time with Amidala. He knows Ahsoka used to regularly cover for him, but now it’s just him. For some reason the General won’t tell Kenobi. Rex suspects Kenobi knows anyway because Kenobi seems to always know everything that goes on around him, but he’s never said anything. 

After a few minutes he notices Hunter is still studying him out the corner of his eye. 

“What’s up?”, Rex asks. 

Hunter hesitates, but then asks: “So you’re really saying you and the General never...?”

Rex sighs. “How is that any of your business? And I just told you he’s married.”

“Ah, Captain, we don’t often get company, we’ll take whatever gossip we can get”, Hunter explains, grinning. “And you don’t _have_ to tell me anything, but that’s also an answer.”

Rex sighs. Yeah, he knows that’s an answer. Well, he’s likely never going to see Hunter again, so why shouldn’t he talk about it?

“We never fucked”, he answers honestly. 

“But you want to”, Hunter states. It’s not said with any judgement. Rex appreciates that. 

“Yeah”, he admits. “But well, he’s married and I’m just a clone.”

“I don’t think he sees it like that.” Again, Hunter is right. Skywalker doesn’t just think of them as as clones. He treats them like the men, the individuals they are and he mourns their losses almost as much as Rex does. “No, he doesn’t”, Rex agrees. 

They fall silent.

“Well”, Hunter says after a while. “This turned out more somber than I was hoping for.”

At that, Rex huffs out a laugh. “I’m glad you thought Skywalker and I fucking would be an entertaining conversation topic.”

Hunter shrugs. “Ah well, it’s not too late for it to happen.”

Rex just shakes his head at Hunters attitude. 

When the General returns from his ‘scouting’ about half an hour later and sits down right next to Rex, Hunter looks up at him, smirks, wiggles his eyebrows and goes off to lay down beside wrecker. 

When Rex looks back over, there is a slightly confused smile on the General’s face. “What was that all about?”


End file.
